A Bad Kiss Re-Write
by geekchick1804
Summary: Devious!Spock takes advantage of a certain captain when James Kirk is kidnapped and put up for auction. Re-written.


A Bad Kiss

A/N: This story has been edited and I hope I fixed all the tense problems, let me know if I missed any and has now been almost doubled in size. Please read and review.

Spock was being led into the room where the prisoner was kept by the brothel owner. The brothel owner named Kardic was a repulsive little human male who stood at only 5ft 6 tall and was severely overweight, bald and hideous looking.

"He has never been used by a male as you will become intimately aware." smirked the vile little man.

Spock allowed a small smile to show on his face, as he continued to pass himself off as a Romulan in order to find his captain. Spock was wearing the uniform of a deceased commander in the Romulan imperial fleet (not that any one except Spock knew he was dead) and so far he had been successful in his infiltration of the slave trade, it had taken him a week to get to this point and he was not going to blow it by acting as his usual self.

"That is good news. I presume he has not been prepared for his loss?" Although it had been promised at the auction that no one would touch Jim to prepare him for sexual intercourse (most wanted Jim to feel nothing but themselves breaching his body).

The brothel owner smirked again at Spock.

"I assure you Commander Kretok, he has not been touched in an intimate manner, not all our bidders wished for the illustrious Captain Kirk to be violated by any one other than themselves."

"I am amongst them." Spock raised his eyebrow and smirked as well, relief swept through him as they would not have to deal with the repercussions of Jim being violated.

The brothel owner allowed his eyes to sweep over the Vulcan's form and leered at Spock.

"I cannot help but notice the similarities between Romulan's and Vulcan's." Ever since the planet Vulcan's destruction the species had become very valuable in the slave trade.

Spock stopped walking and allowed his face to contort into a snarl, he hated Romulan's (although it was illogical he hated the entire species due to Nero's and his crews actions).

"Unfortunately we have a shared ancestry."

"Ah yes of course I had heard of that."

Spock was led into a large ostentatious room filled with the furniture more likely to be found in an over priced hotel room than in a backwater warehouse like this. There was a golden guilt on the ceilings along with a poor representation of Michelangelo's work on the ceiling and walls, there was a separate bathroom off to one side which was just as obscene as the bedroom, with a large hot-tub set down into the floor. In the middle of the room there was a large four poster bed and lying on it, blindfolded, gagged and bound was Spock's captain in oh so much glorious nudity.

Jim was lying flat on his back with his ankles tied to the two posts at the foot of the bed, keeping his legs splayed open, his arms were bound together and then tied to the headboard. Jim wasn't moving nor was he trying to get free which alarmed Spock somewhat. Spock moved towards Jim unconsciously, he had planned to call the enterprise when he had found Jim but seeing his captain like this and knowing that he would never have a chance with the famous womanising Captain Kirk back on their ship, he decided to throw all his ethics out of the proverbial window and allow himself to get to know Jim so intimately. He was after all half human and they weren't exactly known for their impulse control or at least that was what he told himself.

"He is currently unconscious but he will wake up in the next few minutes, there are supplies if you wish to use them in the cabinet next to the bed." The man stepped out of the room. "You have two hours with him, use them wisely."

"Indeed, you will leave us now." Spock commanded.

The slimy brothel owner nodded and bowed before shutting the door and walking away. The enterprise had been searching for Jim for a little over a week when Spock had heard through an unspecified source that Jim had been kidnapped to be sold like cattle to the highest bidder for them to do what they will with him, Spock had found the auction and purchased Jim himself, fortunately he was heir to one of the oldest and richest clans on old Vulcan who managed to keep their wealth even after the destruction of the planet but even so the amount of money Spock paid out was only a small portion of his inheritance. Spock couldn't let anyone defile Jim, only he would be allowed to touch Jim like this and only because no other would care for Jim as much as he would. He remembered the last time he saw Jim and it brought a fleeting frown to his face.

_Flashback-_

_Spock entered a large circular room with a podium at the front of the room and it is filled with various different species of aliens, there were even a few humans in amongst them and they all had one thing in common; their disdain for the law. Spock only has a few seconds to look around before a human male walks up to the podium, the man introduces himself as Kardic Magness the most infamous slave owner in the known galaxy. He proceeds to start the auction with the selling off of Federation technology, Spock ignores this for the most part as he is only interested in the location and status of his captain._

_Once all of the technology has been sold off, the frenzied whispers begin and they get even louder when a bound, gagged and blindfolded Captain Kirk was dragged into the room by two very large Orion men. Jim was clearly alive although injured but it was not as bad as Spock thought, it was rather unfortunate that the planet had shields in place to prevent communications out of the solar system and that the Enterprise was too far away to try and protect their captain._

_Kardic starts the bidding and it was a all out war as the people began throwing out obscene amounts of money. There were pirates, slave owners and enemies of Captain Kirk who clamoured possess the beautiful man even if it was only for one night, they all wanted to see the famous Captain Kirk broken because of their actions. Spock watched as the bidders eventually started to fall away as the amount of money that was being offered became too high, he himself never started bidding until there were only two other bidders left; one was Cardassian space pirate and the other was a Klingon warrior and the thought of either of those two touching Jim made Spock want to lose his temper for the first time in his adult life._

_The two aliens tried to out bid Spock but the Vulcan had far too much money for them and so they tried to team up and add their money together but again Spock outbid them. Throughout the bidding war Spock kept his voice disguised so that Jim couldn't accidentally give Spock's true identity away, once he finally won he allowed himself a brief smug look to cross his face and then he stepped forward to speak to Kardic about claiming his prize._

_End of Flashback_

Spock rid himself of the memory and then reached into the cabinet by the bed and found the items there, there was lubricant as well as various sorts of sexual aids such as dildo's butt plugs and cock rings (not that Spock needed any of them, at least not at the moment but perhaps he would purchase some for use on the Enterprise), then there were items such as whips and paddles (which Spock would never use on Jim, at least not without Jim's explicit consent anyway). Spock decided not to use them on Jim and only took the lubricant to cause Jim as little pain as was possible. Jim began to stir on the bed and Spock knew that he didn't have much time, he efficiently undressed and climbed onto the bed, Spock pulled the curtains around the bed to give Jim and himself more privacy; though there were no cameras in the room, anyone could just walk into the room and see them together and only he would get to see Jim come undone.

Spock watched as Jim struggled uselessly against his bindings before allowing himself to touch Jim's soft skin, it felt like silk to his sensitive hands and he wanted to feel more, he wanted to feel it always. Spock stroked Jim's waist soothingly (or at least he hoped it was soothing to Jim) and then moved to lie in between Jim's gorgeous and golden legs. Jim had gone utterly still once Spock started touching him, Spock gently and slowly brought his hand down from Jim's waist to between his thighs. Spock popped open the tube of lubricant and poured a liberal amount onto his hand, he started to stroke himself, he grew hard at the touch and thought of penetrating Jim's beautiful and enticing body.

Spock then used the lubricated hand to slowly tease Jim open, first with one finger until Jim's body accepted the intrusion and then another finger and another all the while planting very small soft kisses on Jim's chest and stomach, he paid particular attention to Jim's pebbled nipples, he enjoyed the feel of them hardening under his tongue. Jim's cock was flaccid and the fear pouring off of him was wilting Spock's own erection, Spock got up onto his knees and using his dry hand initiated a light meld, enough to let Jim know that it was Spock and that they were being watched (Spock had no trouble lying, he had to learn to implement little white lies during his childhood in order to keep him mother from knowing the full truth about the bullying he was suffering).

Jim began to relax and loosen up, the fear was no longer as overwhelming which caused the arousal in Spock to come back with a vengeance. Spock also noticed that Jim was getting hard with his touches and smiled to himself, he had done that he was bringing Jim pleasure. Spock began to lick and kiss Jim's cock and watched as it got harder before he swallowed it whole by hollowing out his cheeks and then started up a suction motion which had Jim coming down his throat in mere minutes, the taste was unusual but Spock thought that he could quickly get addicted to it. Jim arched off the bed and screamed through the gag before collapsing back, it had been the most powerful orgasm of his life. Spock couldn't wait until he had Jim perform the same action on him (the thought of Jim on his knees with his pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock almost had Spock coming without touching himself).

Spock released Jim's cock from his mouth with a soft pop and finished preparing Jim who was now much more pliant and submissive (just the way Spock liked it). He broke the bindings on Jim's ankles to get better access to Jim's most intimate area, Spock pulled Jim's legs up and onto his shoulders and pressed the head of his glistening flushed green cock against Jim's opening. Spock slowly pushed inside his commanding officer enjoying the feel of Jim's warm and tight passage around his cock, the feeling was almost enough to make Spock cum there and then and he had to stop and pull out to give himself time to calm down. Spock bent forwards and gave Jim a hard kiss on the lips through the gag before turning his attention and his teeth to Jim's neck.

Jim was at this time swearing and gasping against the gag in his mouth, and it was only Spock's Vulcan hearing that permitted him to hear. Spock began to slide into Jim's body again but this time he didn't stop until he was buried up to the hilt inside his lover, Spock couldn't hold back any longer and he orgasmed deep inside Jim's body. Spock paused to check on Jim, Jim was in some pain but nothing that he couldn't deal with. Spock was grateful for the fact Vulcan males had a short refractory period as he had started to harden once again and then he began to slowly pull out until only the head of his cock was encased in Jim's body before pushing back in faster than he had previously, he did this a few times to make sure that Jim was comfortable enough and then began a punishing rhythm, Jim's cries were successfully blocked by the gag and so Spock was able to move faster by pretending that they were cries of joy and not cries of pain.

Spock found Jim's prostate and made sure that he hit it every time he entered Jim, he also started pumping Jim's cock in time to his thrusts and it wasn't long before the cries of pain turned to cries of pleasure. Jim began to harden and then come again, but Spock didn't stop once Jim had cum he moved faster and faster for more than half an hour before he erupted inside Jim's warm and pliant body for the second time, Spock bit down hard on Jim's collarbone, hard enough to bleed and to leave a scar if it was not attended to (which it wouldn't be, as Spock wanted Jim to see it every time he looked in a mirror so that he knew that he belonged to Spock).

Panting slightly, Spock lowered Jim's legs back onto the bed, rolled his new lover onto his front and then gently slipped back inside, Jim was by now loose and well lubricated, and the only sounds escaping from his beautiful lips were quiet moans, Spock took his time for this round of sex, letting Jim know that this was the way he wanted it to be without saying a word. Jim at this point couldn't harden again as he had already came twice and was far too tired to get it up again, the Vulcan smiled to himself as he started thinking about the many ways he could improve Jim's stamina. Spock kept Jim beneath him for almost an hour before he came for the third time and final time before he gently pulled out of Jim's lax body.

Spock rolled Jim over onto his back before kissed Jim again on the lips but this time much more softly and slowly before he allowed himself a few moments to regain his breath and control. He then reluctantly got up off the bed left the room to go fetch a cool wet towel in order to clean them up. Once they were clean and dry Spock got redressed and left the bedroom without saying goodbye to Jim, after all it wasn't like he was never going to come back for him, besides Jim was half asleep any way. Spock was met at the door by the owner of the building and followed him into the man's office. The man motioned him to sit down in the chair opposite his desk but Spock just raised an eyebrow and stayed standing, the man shrugged his shoulders and took his own seat at his desk.

"And how was it taking the Captain's virginity?"

Spock smiles and the owner smirks in response.

"It was most pleasing. I wish to drive into him again and again." Spock didn't even have to lie to the man about that, he was already fantasying about the next time and the many positions he could take Jim in.

"It is most unfortunate that he is so popular, he has been booked up until next year. I believe that he will be the greatest possession I will ever own." The man could not believe how lucky he had been when he had found the badly damaged shuttle-craft which had carried Captain Kirk far from help.

"That is indeed bad news, I was willing to pay to take him off of your hands but I can see that will not be possible. May I ask when he will next be used?" Spock wondered how long he had to implement his plan, his original plan had been to purchase Jim from the odious little man but that plan was already shot to pieces and so he would have to go with his back up plan.

The brothel owner smirked again.

"I will be getting to know my prize before any other patrons will and once we are finished here I will go to him." The man was anxious to get his go at the captain, it was just unfortunate how long it had taken for Kirk to heal from his injuries otherwise the man would not have left the captain alone for so long and he would have been able to enjoy his new toy many times before he started whoring out the captain.

Spock clenched his hands behind his back, he was in a word pissed.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you to do that."

Kardic tilted his head and smiled cruelly.

"Oh and why is that?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice, wondering what the Romulan was up to.

Spock took a step towards the slimy little toad in front of him.

"Because he is mine and I will not allow you to touch him."

The man laughed at Spock and called in his guards, two big beefy Orions walked into the room.

"Remove this man from my property."

Spock didn't hesitate before killing both Orions quickly and efficiently by using his considerable skills in _suss mahn_ before turning on the human in the room (Spock had not concerns about killing these scumbags as they were willing to hurt Jim and Spock would allow no harm to come to Jim whilst there was still breath in his body). Spock searched the office and found the security tapes hidden in the man's safe which was hidden by a painting ('_How original' thought Spock_) and stole the hard copies of the ones on which he and Jim would be found and then deleted all evidence of Jim and himself being in the building. Spock also stole back his money from Kardic so that there would not be a monetary trail back to himself.

Spock then disabled all the fire extinguishers in the building and unlocked all the rooms in the brothel, then he set a fire in the office and set about releasing all of the slaves who were in the same position as Jim (the fire alarm was blaring but the automatic extinguishers were not working and Spock doubted that any of the patrons would stop to help the slaves and so most had ended being left tied to the bed).

Spock managed to get everyone out of the building before going back for Jim, he left Jim to last because he didn't need to escape through the doors, Spock was relieved when he entered Jim's room again, to find Jim in the same position he had left him in. Spock had a code in his ship (it was a Romulan small two manned ship which he had stolen when he had killed Commander Kretok) that when accessed locked onto his bio-signature and anyone else in close proximity to himself, Spock broke the bindings on Jim's wrists that tied him to the bed and then activated the code.

They were beamed onto the small Romulan ship's bridge and Spock carried Jim off the bridge and down into the crew quarters and gently laid Jim down on the bed.

"Jim do not worry for it is I Spock. I am taking you home, I will be back to untie you after I have taken off from this planet and set our course."

Jim nodded his head and Spock using all of his willpower left to go to the bridge, thinking about maybe taking a detour or two before heading back to the Enterprise, it was a shame he had already told Jim that he had rescued him because he might have been able to persuade Jim to go another round or two with him.

The end.

A/N: Please review. Let me know what you think.


End file.
